


meant to be - reddie oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other: See Story Notes, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: eddie kaspbrak was meant for richie tozier.richie tozier was meant for eddie kaspbrak.it was almost too good to be true.< a set of reddie one-shots! updated daily! >
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. you're a work of art

**Author's Note:**

> they are 18 in these chapters!

**your prompt:** eddie being an artist, with richie being a critic who took liking to their art.

 **dating status:** both are single here !

* * *

richie tozier didn't want anything to do with women.

well, women sculptures. he hated looking at sculptures of naked women, but it was his job. and it was a fun job, too. he got to complain about something he didn't like, and then he got money. and to richie, money was _everything_.

he enjoyed pissing young aspiring artists off. it sounded mean--because it was--but it was his job. and he kinda liked watching them squirm under what he had wrote. yeah, the background of your painting looks like _shit_ , dude. cry if you want. i got a hundred dollars!

richie was on his way to the coffee shop with a blue and white hawaiian shirt and ripped jeans on as he recieved a text message from his phone. he smirked a little, reading over the message a couple of times.

**Hey! I'm Eddie Kaspbrak. Can't wait to see you in an hour. See you later! If you can't make it because of something, pictures of my art is on my Instagram, @eddiekaspbrak_art!**

richie rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep a blush off his cheeks. he totally had forgotten about eddie kaspbrak. well, his appointment, that is. he looked at eddie's profile for a moment and felt his eyes widen. this boy was... _cute_. he had posted a picture of him beaming in front of one of his paintings, and richie's heart ached. he was just so adorable. he wasn't looking forward to ripping his heart out. 

this guy was probably just another aspiring artist that wouldn't get anywhere.

**hey eddie, thx! i'll be there. see u later.**

eddie had opened the text surprisingly fast and richie stopped, eyes narrowing. this guy was desperate, then, huh? he continued walking into the coffee shop, watching the text bubbles float around.

**So, an art critic that doesn't use proper grammar? Interesting.**

richie's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. he was one of the most prosperous art critics out there! oh, eddie would regret this. he would regret this so much. he had no right saying--

**I'm joking with you. Nice to meet you, Richie. :)**

richie stared at the smiley face for a long time and felt himself relax, a small smile creeping onto his face as he typed up a reply.

**i like you, kaspbrak. see you soon.**

* * *

richie stared up at eddie's house.

that's right, _up_. this guy was _rich_. he lived in not a mansion, but a large modern house that two giant sculptured poles in the front of them and at least ten lights illuminating the front of the house. and richie didn't even need to go inside his house to see that eddie had an indoor pool. it was right behind a giant window.

the door opened and richie gasped. he had completely forgotten about eddie. this house was too damn cool. 

but seeing eddie in person was better. he was wearing a light pink shirt that had spots of paint all over it. he was wearing tighter jeans and had a small smile on his face, hair brushed to the side. he was just so cute, richie thought.

"you're richie, right?" eddie asked and held his hand out, a small smirk on his face that was like, _oh, i know you like my house. wait till you see my art._

richie nodded and shook his hand, his notepad and tucked under his other armpit. once they were done shaking hands, richie pulled his hand away and adjusted the pencil that was tucked in his ear. "you bet. eddie?"

the other boy nodded and then walked into the house, leaving the door open for richie.

richie walked inside and closed the door behind him. his jaw dropped.

it was a pristine house, light gold or gold-white the constant color around the walls. there were paintings hanging up and a long spiral staircase leading up to the second floor. how could this be an aspiring artist's house?

"like the house?" eddie laughed at richie's expression.

richie looked over at him. " _house_? this is a _mansion,_ eds!"

eddie blushed a little at the nickname. "oh, don't call me that, please. eddie will do. well, to the point," he cleared his throat and gestured to the painting richie then recognized as the one behind eddie in the selfie on instagram. "this is one of my works of art, if i do say s--"

"baby, _you're_ a work of art," richie muttered under his breath, watching as eddie began to talk about his inspiration on the painting. richie knew he should be listening, but he was too distracted.

eddie was perfect.

but he found himself taking out his notepad and jotting notes down.

* * *

"well, thank you for coming," eddie gushed, shaking richie's hand over and over again with a smile. "i've been a fan of your work for a long time, and i truly hope my art satisfies you!"

richie grinned and fought back a joke. "no problem, eds," he laughed as he saw the other boy bristle at the nickname. 

eddie lead him towards the door and sighed happily. "see you later. can't wait to read m--"

richie interrupted him with a hand up, palm facing eddie. he smiled a little, exhaling heavily.

_come on, richie._

_do it!  
_

_don't be a coward!_

"eddie, do you wanna go out to coffee some time?"

the other boy went bright pink. he coughed and adjusted his shirt collar. "m- _me?_ "

"well, i'm not talking to any of your sculptures, am i?"

eddie laughed and rolled his eyes, hunching his shoulders up. richie sighed out a lovesick sigh at the sight. "sure, tozier. tomorrow, coffee place? 10:00 AM?"

richie felt like he might just pass out. "yeah."

the boy with the pink shirt waved goodbye to him before closing the door behind him and slumping against the wall.

it was only when richie was gone and blushing up a storm that eddie could do his happy dance.


	2. before we sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 
> 
> prompt in story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in case u dont know yet i alternate each chapter richies POV and eddies POV and vice versa!

**your prompt:** them resting together and talking to each other before falling asleep.

 **dating status:** dating

 **disclaimer:** this chapter is set after they fought IT, so reddie just got together 

* * *

eddie kaspbrak didn't understand.

he didn't understand why that clown had to go after them. but deep down, it made sense. they were kids with either annoying or neglectful parents that had too much free time on their hands. and besides, they're the ones that went after beverly.

beverly.

eddie pretended to like beverly in the ways bill liked her. like, _that beverly sure is cute, right?_ and she was. bu eddie didn't feel it.

but he felt richie.

he felt richie's lips against his cheek when he told him he liked him and eddie had whispered a soft _me too_.

he felt richie's fingers against his chin, making him look at me while he cried in the sewers to just _breathe,_ eddie. just breathe. you did. you're thirteen years old and you killed a demon.

eddie was leaning against said richie's shoulders, a soft exhale leaving his throat. richie looked down and him and ran his thumb against eddie's palm, trying to make him smile because that made him ticklish. but eddie didn't smile.

"fuck, richie," eddie had sobbed and pulled away from him, dipping his head into his hands. "this is too much."

richie swallowed a little and looked away. "oh."

"no, not us, but... what just _happened_. i mean, none of us are _okay_. didn't you see bill? he's supposed to be our leader, and he crumpled just like that!" eddie yelled, voice breaking. "and bev got taken and she's all quiet now and even _she_ wasn't strong enough too--"

"eddie, eddie," richie breathed and held him tightly. eddie began sobbing into his chest as richie stroked his hair. "baby, no one's invincible. and no one expects bill to be, or bev, fuck, even you."

eddie shook his head. "bu-but--" he hiccuped and flushed red with embarrassment, expecting a quip from richie, but his boyfriend was quiet. "i couldn't--i didn't _do_ anything. i left it to them!"

richie shook his head back at him and pulled eddie's face up to look at him.

"listen to me."

eddie looked away.

"baby."

eddie sighed and looked over at him.

"you did plenty. you went batshit crazy when it threw up on you. you fucking HIT it. some of us couldn't do that." richie said softly and kissed his nose.

eddie nodded.

yeah.

maybe he did do that.

"thanks, rich," eddie sniffled a little and leaned against him, shutting his eyes.

"besides, that hiccup was cute," richie teased and eddie groaned, rolling his eyes.

"goodnight, trashmouth."

richie's voice was full of smiles. "g'night, eds."

eddie didn't complain.


	3. strawberries and blueberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3

**y **our prompt:**** richie and eddie getting lost in IKEA--and get kicked out.

 **dating status :** they're married <3

 **p.o.v:** richie

 **disclaimer:** there's some making out in this chapter + homophobic language

* * *

"richie! get your ass back here!"

eddie's whisper was tough, quiet, but could travel miles. richie giggled from behind one of the large beds, watching his boyfriend storm around and look for him. he was cute when he was angry, richie noticed--flushed cheeks and clenched fists. just adorable, but scary at the same time.

he decided to stop playing hide and seek and got up from walked over to eddie, gently touching his soldiers and making him jump.

"fucking hell, richie, you can't just run off! i don't wanna lose you!"

richie rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around him. "you're so dramatic, eddie spaghetti."

"don't _call_ me that, you a--"

richie grabbed eddie's arm and flung him onto the large bed, and eddie did a little jump and glanced down at the price tag clinging onto the mattress. "seven _hund--_ richie, we're not buying this, our bed is fine by itself."

the boy with glasses crawled onto the bed where he brought his lips against eddie's rather gently for richie.

richie never thought he would get enough of eddie's lips. they were perfectly pink and cute, especially when eddie put that strawberry-flavored chapstick on--he tasted better when he wore that, and he knew it.

eddie kissed back and wrapped his arms around his husband, holding him close and running circles on the back of his shirt. to him, richie tasted like faint cigarettes but that was overpowered by blueberries, and eddie could never kiss enough to get the taste himself.

it always went away.

"hey!"

eddie choked at the voice, his tongue slipping away from richie's as he turned to look at whoever was yelling.

"get off the bed, you fucking faggots!"

richie rolled his eyes and glanced over at the worker who was yelling at him and kissed eddie's nose before looking back at him. eddie opened his mouth to protest against whatever richie was about to do, but the words got stuck in his throat.

"aw, want a kiss too? sorry for leaving you out," richie cooed and winked at the worker, who turned red and then raised his hand up.

"i'm married, dude," the guy-- _connor_ , richie read off his nametag--said as he wiggled the finger with a bright silver ring on it, he was indeed right. "besides, that's gross. take it outside or to some sex-show."

eddie turned pink and looked away and richie scoffed, grabbing his husband's hand and pulling him off the bed. 

"my utmost apologies, kind sir," richie sighed happily, giving connor a little goodbye wave. "tell your wife richie said hi again!"

eddie gasped and slapped his shoulder, but couldn't keep back a giggle as they raced out of the IKEA and richie kissed him again, smiling into the soft strawberry kiss he got back from his husband.

"it makes sense you're a comedian," eddie deadpanned. "you can't shut your mouth."

richie laughed. "yeah, but i can shut yours," he murmured before kissing those strawberry lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading <3 updating tomorrow cant wait!


End file.
